Wonderglue (Fallout 3)
Mole rat wonder meat Weapon repair kit Datura hide Weapon binding ritual Skill book Skill magazine |other uses =Rock-It Launcher ammunition |weight =1 |value =10 |edid =WonderGlue |baseid = }} Wonderglue is a miscellaneous item in Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas. Characteristics Wonderglue is a pre-War brand of glue that has retained its adhesive qualities. ''Fallout 3'' It is one of the items needed to construct the deathclaw gauntlet. It's also used in conjunction with mole rat meat to make mole rat wonder meat using the wonder meat maker. ''Fallout: New Vegas'' Wonderglue serves as a component to craft weapon repair kits at a workbench, each kit requiring one bottle (Repair skill of 50 required). Two bottles are used to craft each skill book (related skill level of 25 required). With the Voracious Reader perk, wonderglue can be used to craft skill magazines (Repair skill of 25 required). It is also used to craft the weapon binding ritual. Locations ''Fallout 3'' * 13 on shelves and counters in the Franklin Metro utility west section. * Wonderglue can be found in Tenpenny Tower's storage room. * A tube of wonderglue can be found in the back of the crashed truck next to the VAPL-84 power station. * It is a common item that can be found almost anywhere in the game, usually in toolboxes. * GNR building - top of the stairs left hand side, go forwards into the room and it is inside the toolbox. * Another can be found in the toolbox, in "The Young's room" in Rivet City, the toolbox which contains the wonderglue is located on the right side of the table. * Wonderglue can be found on Pinkerton's desk on the bottom level of his room in the broken bow of Rivet City. Must be stolen. * Inside the Jury St. tunnels at Jury St. station, a bunch can be found on shelves and table near the wonder meat maker. * There are a few inside of Vault 101 in toolboxes in the backrooms. * There are a couple on the desk in the lower levels of Fort Independence. * Sometimes sold by scavengers, Moira Brown, Seagrave Holmes and Crazy Wolfgang. * A few can be found inside the Outcast outpost. * Panada sells it in the House of Wares. ''Fallout: New Vegas'' * Very large quantities of wonderglue can be found at the REPCONN test site, in the basement area. * 6 in the Gun Runners' headquarters. * Found as random loot in various containers, such as toolboxes, lockers etc. * Sometimes sold by Chet. * There are some in the Brotherhood of Steel safehouse. * There is some on the shelves at the gas station in Novac, near the gas station. Must be stolen. * Two in the maintenance shack at the Southern Nevada Wind Farm. * Two can be obtained from Muggy every time he is given a coffee mug. * Can be dropped from lobotomites in Big MT. Behind the scenes Wonderglue is a reference to "super glue," a popular marketing name for cyanoacrylate. See also * ''Fallout 3'' crafting * ''Fallout: New Vegas'' crafting Category:Fallout 3 miscellaneous items Category:Fallout 3 crafting components Category:Fallout: New Vegas miscellaneous items Category:Fallout: New Vegas crafting components Category:Rock-It Launcher ammunition de:Wunderkleber es:Pegamento mágico ru:Чудо-клей (Fallout 3)